gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Savage
|vehicle_class = Helicopters|related = Hunter Buzzard|capacity = 4 (pilot, gunner and 2 passengers) |price = $1,950,000}} The Savage is a Merryweather gunship helicopter released in Grand Theft Auto Online, as part of the Heists Update. Description The Savage is based on the Soviet/Russian Mil Mi-24 "Hind", and features its armament of rockets and a nose-mounted machine gun. The vehicle's cockpit appears to have a cross between the earlier angular greenhouse-style cockpit design and the "double bubble" canopy seen on the Model D and latter. Unlike the Hind, it features enlarged side exhausts and lacks its tail-end frames. Also, the wingtip pylons for mounting AT/AA missiles are empty. The rocket pods appear to be based on the Hydra 70 rocket usually fitted on the AH-64 Apache. The side doors are made to resemble traditional sliding doors; in contrast with the real-life door compartments, with one of them acting as a step bar when opened. A feature of the Savage is the retractable landing gear, which can be retracted by clicking in the Left Stick. The vehicle has various military-themed decorations, including a desert military camouflage pattern, the U.S. Army star on its side, the "Zancudo" and the numbers on the side doors, a badge near the cockpit area with "Enduro Forte" markings and a yellow line on the tail edge where the word "Danger" would be that reads "Zancudo". Performance In terms of function, the Savage has similar features to the Buzzard. The pilot has access to the machine gun and rockets; the latter of which can be set to heat-seeking or free fire. When not in use by the pilot, the co-pilot can optionally fire the rockets. It seats two passengers in the cargo bay. The Savage can carry four occupants, with the pilot/gunner on the front seat and the passenger/rocket gunner at the rear one. Both the pilot and the passenger/rocket gunner access from the left, as they open a canopy that swings to the right. In terms of weaponry, the Savage is likely the most well equipped vehicle in-game. Its rockets function like the Buzzard's: however, there is no cooldown, which mean the player can fire rockets in bursts, which is very practical. The machine gun functions similarly to the P-996 Lazer and Hydra built-in machine guns, using explosive rounds: however, the minigun has an even faster fire rate, which makes it even deadlier. It cannot pivot up and down or rotate, so the pilot must tilt the helicopter forward to engage ground targets. It cannot tilt as far forward as the Buzzard, so engaging targets directly below it may be difficult. Compared to the Buzzard, the Savage has more firepower but is heavier and bigger, making it an easier target. Also, despite how it would appear, the armor is not as effective as its real life counterpart. Despite appearing to be bigger and stronger, the Savage is very weak, even weaker than the Valkyrie, despite it being bigger. The Savage is susceptible to the smallest crashes, however, explosions from its own weaponry doesn't effect the engines too much. Mission Appearances *Pacific Standard - Convoy - GTA Online Heist Setup Locations * Available from Warstock Cache & Carry for $1,950,000 after completing the Pacific Standard - Convoy set up mission. Gallery Hunter-GTAV-Heists-Trailer.png|The Savage in the Heists Update trailer. GTAV-Savage.jpg|Front view of the Savage. Savage-GTAV.jpg|The Savage on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Trivia * NPC-controlled Savages have the ability to rotate the gun and pivot them up and down, whilst the pilotable Savage cannot. See Also *Hunter }} Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Armed Vehicles Category:Armored Vehicles Category:Military Vehicles Category:Helicopters Category:Military